My Destiny
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Sometimes Yang can't understand the world but just a glance in the right direction is all she needs to find herself at home once again.


**A cute fluffy Bumbleby for our broken hearts. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and of course, RWBY's characters are not my property. I only get some fun playing with them.**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long never expected life to go this way. She still remembered the day everything went wrong, with Penny and Pyrrha gone. She remembered the increasing amount of Grimm attacking Beacon. She remembered the pain and despair growing on her chest when she woke up just to be alone. Weiss was gone with her father. Blake ran away and Ruby, her dear baby sister turned into the hero that Yang wasn't able to be. She was left behind, like a memory that no one wants to bring back. She was left behind but she wasn't surprised because it wasn't the first time.

She did understand Weiss' father. Vale wasn't a secure place back then and if anyone had the resources to get out of there, she understood. Even if the relationship between father and daughter wasn't great, he still cared for Weiss. At least that was something that everybody wanted to believe. It was better than thinking of all it like an excuse for Mr. Schnee to take Weiss away and force her to remain as the heiress of a company she didn't want.

Yang understood Ruby. They spent a life together so it wasn't a surprise when Ruby was gone. It hurt, but Yang knew that she wasn't strong enough to keep going back then. She needed time to heal not just her physical wounds but the pain in her heart that she wasn't that needed. Her world crashed altogether but Ruby was brave. Yang loved her sister. Yang knew that Ruby Rose would be the leader not just of a team but the leader of a world that needed a hero. Ruby had silver eyes and her destiny was on the battlefield. She went out there because that was better than giving up.

Yang…she didn't understand Blake at first. The girl ran away and that was the most painful thing because they made a promise. Blake was supposed to stop running away and trust her teammates. Blake was supposed to trust Yang in the same way the blonde trust her. But she left and Yang found herself with the biggest heartbreak she ever had.

It took her a while to accept that she loved Blake, not like a friend or a partner, she was _in love_ with Blake.

Sun was the one that helped her understand. He told her about Blake asking for forgiveness. He was the one that told her everything that Blake muttered under her breath and how pained she looked before she left. Sun told her about how he confronted Blake telling her that it was a stupid idea to leave. Sun told her what Blake said with tears falling freely from her eyes: "I can't risk you all! I love her! I love all of them but if I stay…he'll be back and I won't let them pay the price for my actions. Not again."

Then, Yang understood. Her time to heal was over and the moment to keep moving forward was there. But before she could make a plan to face the world someone came knocking on her door. Yang didn't expect to find Blake standing there, with blood on her face and hands. Her eyes showed so much pain and her voice cracked when she said "I'm sorry." Blake was so broken and it was easy to see it that Yang had to wrap Blake in a tight hug.

She was mad at Blake for running like that. They argued half heartedly while crying. It was hard to forgive the other and to forgive themselves. That was the first step and bit by bit, they healed together.

"Yang!"

The blonde smiled and turned around to face her baby sister.

"Hey there, Rubes. What's up?"

"Are you happy?"

Yang looked around at the party she was in. All her friends were there. There were empty spots on that party. Painful things happened, bad things that seemed out of nowhere and with no purpose but in the end, that made them grow and learn from the pain. Every tear they cried and every wound on their bodies, all of that made them stronger. Lessons were learned the hard way but it was so they wouldn't be able to forget any time soon.

Sometimes silence would return to their lives and they would remember Penny and her overly innocent behavior but that way they would remember how to be more gentle and willing to help the rest of the world. Sometimes they would remember Pyrrha and gather together for her birthday and they would share laughs and tears. They would remember her strength and ability with her spear and shield and Jaune would bring the medals and trophies she won on her life. All those things weren't really important to Pyrrha but it was all they had.

At the end of the day, they would share a moment to gather their feelings. Tears would fall and Jaune would shake because after all the years he spent without her, he loved her. He blamed himself because he wasn't able to realize what was happening until it was too late to change Pyrrha's fate.

"I am." Yang answered after a few seconds of consideration. "I thought I wouldn't be happy again, but here I am."

A long time had passed and the four seasons had come and gone several times. Team RWBY found their strength when they found their way to be together. The world was filled with magic and they discovered that the seasons had a bigger power to offer. Team RWBY, unknown to most, turned to be the four maidens. They melded together perfectly, like a full circle. Weiss and Ruby found their place together and the flower covered in frost, turned to be the first of spring. Who would have guessed? Winter and spring, Weiss and Ruby, they were perfect together.

"Blake looks beautiful in that dress."

Yang looked at Blake and chuckled. She wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder and brought her closer.

"She always looks beautiful."

But it was true that Blake Belladonna looked stunning in that white long dress. Maybe it was a change from her usual scheme of colors but that day was a change in itself. Yang was wearing a dress too, white as snow, because just a few minutes ago they entwined their lives in an eternal compromise. They had made that before. They promised each other a forever but this ceremony was the cherry on top. It was a ceremony to remember but also to forget. It was a moment to look behind and say: "All that pain, all that grief and sorrow, all the bad moments and the good ones, all of that was worth it." And then they could look to each other, deep into golden and lilac eyes, and look at the future just like that.

"You finally gave the final step, Xiao Long." Weiss said getting close to the siblings. "It took you forever."

"Weiss…" Yang warned. "This is not the final step. You know this is just the beginning."

Weiss rolled her eyes but she smiled nonetheless. There was a ring on her left finger that was a promise in itself. One day soon, she would be a part of the Xiao Long-Rose family. Team RWBY would be family by all means. They were since the moment that all of them were able to accept their differences and stay together no matter what.

"I have to say: Congratulations." Weiss said raising her glass in Yang's honor.

"Oh, thank you!" Yang replied while giving Weiss a bear hug. "Take care of my sister. I have something important to do with my wife." Yang winked and then went off in Blake's direction.

"Yang! That's gross!" Ruby shouted just to tease her sister.

Yang didn't care about that. Not that she was going to do something naughty. The honeymoon could wait for a couple hours more. She made her to Blake and wrapped her arms around the Faunus' waist.

"Mrs. Belladonna-Xiao Long, can I have this dance?" Yang whispered on Blake's ear.

"Of course."

Everything was better then. Yang loved summer, to feel the sun on her skin and the air through her hair. However, Yang loved autumn even more. She loved how both season melded together just like her body against Blake's while they twirled around in the dance floor. Everyone was looking their way and yet, Blake and Yang only had eyes for each other. They were smiling and laughing for no other reason but for the fact that they were together.

Yang took the lead and Blake followed without effort. She trusted her partner. She loved Yang with everything she was, with her dark past, her semblance, her Aura, her mind, her soul, her body, with everything she was going to be. In that moment maybe three words weren't enough to express how she felt, but there was no other phrase on any book to describe her feelings. Blake was willing to reach the end of the world if Yang was there and something was certain after everything they endured together; Yang was going to be there forever.

"I love you." Blake whispered with golden eyes shining and a wide smile on her lips.

"I love you too, kitten."

Everything happened for a reason.

Everyone made mistakes.

No one was perfect.

But at the end of the day, when Yang brought Blake closer to kiss her again, she knew that Blake was perfect for her. She knew that the rest of her life was just beginning and that Blake; well…Blake Belladonna-Xiao Long was her destiny.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of it. I hope you'd enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
